particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
President of Talmoria
The President of Talmoria, officially styled the President of the Republic represents the President of Talmoria in the country and abroad as the head of state, maintains the regular and coordinated operation and stability of the national government system, and safeguards the independence and territorial integrity of the country. The president calls elections for the Parliament of Talmoria as well as referenda. The president also appoints prime ministers on the basis of the balance of power in the parliament, grants pardons and awards decorations and other state awards. The President of Talmoria and the government cooperate in the area of foreign policy, and the president is the commander-in-chief of the Talmorian armed forces while directing the operation of the Talmorian security and intelligence system jointly with the government. The president may dissolve the parliament as provided by the constitution. Although enjoying immunity, the president is impeachable for any violation of the constitution. In case of incapacitation to discharge duties of office, the Speaker of the parliament assumes the office of acting president until the president resumes duty, or until election of a new president. The president is elected on the basis of universal suffrage, through a secret ballot, for a four-year term. If no candidate in the elections secures more than 50% of the votes, a runoff election is held. The president-elect is required to take an the oath of office before the judges of the Constitutional Court. Current President of Republic is Powers, duties and responsibilities The President of Talmoria, officially styled the President of the Republic represents the President of Talmoria in the country and abroad as the head of state, maintains the regular and coordinated operation and stability of the national government system and safeguards the independence and territorial integrity of the country. The president is barred from executing any other public or professional duty while in office. The President of Talmoria calls elections for the Parliament of Talmoria and convenes the first meeting of the parliamentary assembly. The president is also required to appoint a prime minister, on the basis of the balance of power in the parliament. The appointed candidate is in turn required to seek confirmation from the parliament through a confidence vote, in order to receive a mandate to lead the Government of Talmoria. The president may also call referenda, grant pardons and award decorations and other forms of recognition defined by legislation. Foreign affairs The President of Talmoria and the Government cooperate in the formulation and implementation of Talmorian foreign policy. This provision of the constitution is an occasional source of conflict between the president and the government. The president decides on the establishment of diplomatic missions and consular offices of the Republic of Talmoria abroad, at the Government's proposal and with the counter-signature of the Prime Minister. The president, following prior counter-signature of the Prime Minister, appoints and recalls diplomatic representatives of the Republic of Talmoria, at the proposal of the Government and upon receiving the opinion of an applicable committee of the parliament. The president receives letters of credence and letters of recall from foreign diplomatic representatives. National security and defense The President of Talmoria is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces of the Republic of Talmoria and appoints and relieves military commanders of duty, conforming to applicable legislation. Pursuant to decisions of the parliament, the president declares war and concludes peace. In cases of immediate threats to the independence, unity and existence of the state, the president may order the use of armed forces, even if no state of war is declared, provided that such an order is countersigned by the prime minister. During a state of war, the president may promulgate regulations with the force of law on the basis of, and within the scope of, authority obtained from the parliament. In such circumstances, the president may convene government cabinet meetings and preside over them. If the parliament is not in session, the president is authorized to regulate all matters required by the state of war through regulations carrying the force of law. In case of an immediate threat to the independence, unity and existence of the state, or if the governmental bodies are prevented from performing their constitutional duties regularly, the president may, at the proposal of the prime minister, issue regulations carrying the force of law. Such regulations must also be countersigned by the prime minister to become valid. The president is required to submit regulations that are promulgated thus to the parliament for approval as soon as the parliament may convene, otherwise the regulations become void. The president cooperates with the government directing operation of the Talmorian security and intelligence system. The president and the prime minister jointly appoint heads of the security agencies, and the president may attend cabinet meetings, taking part in discussions held at such meetings. Dissolution of Parliament The President of Talmoria may dissolve the parliament upon the request of the government. That decision must be countersigned by the prime minister to become valid. The president may also dissolve the parliament after a motion of no confidence supported by a majority of the parliament members, or if the parliament fails to approve the government budget within 120 days after the budget is proposed in the parliament. However, the president may not dissolve the parliament at the request of the government if a procedure to determine if the president has violated provisions of the constitution is in progress. Election and taking office The president is elected on the basis of universal suffrage, through a secret ballot, for a four-year term. If no candidate in the elections secures more than 50% of the votes, a runoff election is held in 14 days. Any citizen of Talmoria of 18 or over may be a candidate in a presidential election, provided that the candidate is endorsed by 10,000 voters. The endorsements are required in form of a list containing name, address, personal identification number and voter signature. The presidential elections are regulated by an act of the parliament. Before assuming presidential duty, the president-elect is required to take an oath of office before the judges of the Constitutional Court, swearing loyalty to the Constitution of Talmoria. The text of the oath is defined by the Presidential Elections Act. Immunity and impeachment The President of Talmoria enjoys immunity—the president may not be arrested, nor can any criminal proceedings be instituted against the president without prior consent from the Constitutional Court. The only case in which immunity does not apply is if the president has been caught in the act of committing a criminal offense, which carries a penalty of imprisonment for more than four years. In such a case the state body that has detained the president must notify the President of the Constitutional Court immediately. The President of Talmoria is impeachable for any violation of the Constitution committed in performance of duty. Impeachment proceedings may be initiated by the Parliament of Talmoria by a two-thirds majority vote of all members of the parliament. The impeachment of the president is then decided by the Constitutional Court, by a two-thirds majority vote of all its judges. If the Constitutional Court impeaches the president, the president's term is terminated. Vacancy or disability In case of brief incapacitation to execute the office of the President of Talmoria due to absence, illness or vacations, the president may transfer his powers to the Speaker of the Parliament of Talmoria to act as a deputy. The president decides on the revocation of this authority and his return to the office. If the president is prevented from performing his duties for a longer period of time due to illness or other form of incapacitation, and especially if the president is unable to decide on a transfer of powers to a deputy, the Speaker of the parliament becomes the acting president, assuming presidential duty pursuant to a decision of the Constitutional Court, made upon request of the Government. In case of death or resignation submitted to the President of the Constitutional Court and communicated to the Speaker of the parliament, or in cases when the Constitutional Court decides to terminate the presidential term through impeachment, the Speaker of the parliament becomes acting president. In those circumstances, new legislation is countersigned by the Prime Minister instead of the president and a new presidential election must be held within 60 days. Post-presidency Former presidents of the Republic of Talmoria are provided with an office and two staff members paid by the state once they leave the office. In addition, former presidents are assigned a driver, an official car and bodyguards. The government of Talmoria is required to provide these benefits within 30 days following the end of the term of president, upon a president's personal request. The rights of the former presidents are defined by a parliamentary Act enacted in 3465. Category:Talmoria